1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake mechanism and, more particularly, to a brake mechanism which is control by an actuator mounted on the handle portion of a stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A regular stroller frame generally has a pair of push arms for a user to push the stroller forward. Normally, the push arms are fixed behind the stroller, thereby forcing the user to push the stroller only from the rear side. Brake devices are therefore normally equipped on the rear wheel sets and are operable by the user's feet, so as to stop the stroller safely and conveniently.
In order to fulfill the user's need in such a situation, some new stroller designs are furnished with a pair of rotatable push arms. This allows the user to push from the front of the stroller so that they can see and talk with the baby while walking and pushing the stroller. When the user is pushing the stroller from the front, however, the brake device cannot be directly reached by the user's feet, and they therefore cannot stop the stroller immediately. Instead, the user must walk around the stroller to the rear side to utilize the brake.
To avoid such an inconvenience, the stroller may have a pair of brake mechanisms added at the front wheel sets. However, this increases the cost and therefore the selling price of the product. Furthermore, the user may also get confused about which side and which wheel have been braked.